


Feathers

by KittyAug, KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Series: SPN Prompts & Challenges [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel Smut Brigade, Double Drabble, Drabble, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Smut Brigade - Daily Drabble (22nd June): <b>Feathers</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

Feathers… Actual, shivering feathers under his hands. Eyes tight shut against blinding light, Dean reaches out and thrusts deep. Finds wings wrapped around their entangled bodies. Feathers and glory and grace. Silky smooth and rippling with electric power. Cas gasps, and they’re so close Dean feels it on his face.

Dean lets his fingers curl into the soft and endless heat of the angel’s wings at the same moment their lips meet again. Hot and slick and perfect. Satin and friction and forgiveness. He holds on to those feathers like life itself. He feels the way Castiel’s body reacts to his hands, his cock, his aching need, clenching tight and so damn hot around him. He feels, and  _he_  feels, and he  _feels_. A flushed epiphany of the flesh.

Dean wants to hold this forever, but he can’t. He won’t. Cas moves with him, moves around him, and moves  _him_. Whimpers on the edge of it and holds him close. It’s too good and too real, and too much and not enough. Never enough. Hot bliss slides across his skin. Hot, and tight, and endlessly good. He comes apart, with Cas’ name on his lips, and feathers on his skin.


End file.
